


依赖-中

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: all嘉羿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	依赖-中

胡春杨闭上眼睛，黑暗里听见心脏裂痕的声音，然后牵起勉强的微笑转身面对嘉羿

“嘉羿哥，你不要有负担”

嘉羿惊慌无措的模样叫他更加难受。他知道的，现在还远远不是告白的时候，心意的袒露只会把人越推越远，可是，自己怎么就控制不住呢……

周士原看着这一切莫名觉得想笑，他突然想开了，嘉羿是很美味，可是这样小孩子之间的感情，复杂、幼稚，甚至狼狈。

“胡春杨，做交易吗，禽兽那种，但保证一了百了。“

胡春杨并不信任地盯着他。周士原两根手指并拢勾了勾，示意他靠近。每近一步，胡春杨都觉得内心的嫌恶像石头压得更重一分，双拳紧握到颤抖。但在周士原眼里不过是头未经闯荡过的小奶狮罢了。他低头在胡春杨耳边说话，眼神却直勾勾盯着失语的嘉羿，得到回答后眼角眉梢都是遮不住的得意戏谑的光芒。

嘉羿想逃，身体止不住地发抖，像发着高烧却只觉得冷。

“敢离开的话，我相信你知道我会对胡春杨做什么吧，嗯？“

周士原一只手掐住胡春杨柔软的腮帮子，浓郁的睫毛遮住漆黑的瞳仁，深不可测。胡春杨被钳住，在他的眼里却看不出不安和恐惧，只有同样深不可测的黝黑。

看出嘉羿的犹豫，周士原放开了胡春杨。嘉羿看着自己平时想捧在腿上当自家cookie一样疼爱的弟弟一步步靠近，带着陌生的压迫感。可是胡春杨的怀抱是温柔的，覆在他耳边的声音也是温柔的。

“嘉羿哥，我会帮你解放的，去追求你的爱吧。不要怪我。“

嘉羿来不及战栗，只觉得后颈一道钝痛，瞬间堕入了无边的黑暗……

  
“选一个吧。“周士原拉开抽屉，满满的性//爱工具和药/品。胡春杨刚洗完澡，穿着白色的浴袍正拿白色的毛巾擦拭头发，它本身皮肤也白，看上去没有任何危险性，却在看清抽屉里的物什时仅皱了皱眉，目光阴冷。

“有必要吗。”

“你在他眼里就是想疼爱的弟弟，你觉得他会乖乖任你上？”

他们的交易，便是来一次三人行。既然决定不掺情啊爱啊这趟浑水，周士原就想来点有意思的，能狠狠在胡春杨无望的单恋上，在自己得不到的嘉羿的脆弱上踩一脚。

被疼爱的弟弟和害怕的自己一同侵犯的话，那漂亮的小脸蛋会是怎样绝望的神情，光是想想，下腹都激动得烧灼。

胡春杨踌躇了，无意识咬嘴唇的动作暴露了他。周士原轻蔑地笑：“还是说，你觉得自己有这个能力说服他？”

“那，药吧。” 胡春杨很清楚问题的答案，眼神有些些松动。

周士原轻蔑地在心里感叹着爱情的愚昧，取出一颗圆形的药片丢进面前的水杯，白色的药片迅疾地随着炸开的细小气泡沉入水底，没多会就溶解不见，喧闹的气泡也消逝不见，仿佛还是那杯纯净的水。

“对自己没自信？”周士原调侃。却意外对上胡春杨蔑视的目光。“不想让他痛苦罢了。”说罢拿过水杯坐到床边，伸手抚摩着嘉羿睡梦中微皱的面庞。他应该做了什么噩梦吧，眼皮在微微地颤抖。胡春杨想用手心覆上些微温暖，刚盖上去，就感到一阵轻柔的痒意，像捂着刚刚苏醒的蝴蝶。

他心里一阵骚动，有些不舍地移开手掌，果然看到嘉羿微睁的眼，还有点迷茫，下意识去摸刺痛的后颈。这副不谙世事的迷糊模样，胡春杨很用力才忍住亲吻他的欲望，把枕头垫在后背扶他坐起，趁嘉羿还未回过神的时候问他要不要喝水。

卧室的空调给的很足，一直昏睡的人确实口干舌燥，下意识接过杯子大口大口啜饮，思绪才渐渐清明起来，看清胡春杨的穿着和床尾面色阴翳的周士原，背后升起一阵凉意。

“你们……你们要干嘛？”

他下意识往后躲，却无处可逃。胡春杨握住他的手背贴在脸颊，那片软肉如同他的眼神一样滚烫。

嘉羿在这时候感受到不同寻常的体热，身体失去掌控地瘫软，手上的空杯子也握不住，顺着床沿滑到地毯上发出钝重的闷响。

“杨杨，不要。”他几乎是立刻明白过来，用尽全身力气摇头，只换来轻微的摆幅和微弱的气音。

“嘉羿哥，你会自由的。” 胡春杨摩挲着嘉羿的面庞。

既然我不能让你比汶翰哥更爱我，那就让我成为你心里不能治愈的伤口吧。

这样，你永远记得我。

他手向下，轻轻掠过脖颈、锁骨、直至胸口，单手缓慢解他衬衣的口子。他想慢点来，给嘉羿些时间适应。因着药物放大知觉的原因，胡春杨指尖流连过的地方都如被虫子咬过，又痛又痒，隔着单薄衣料解扣的手指像千万排密密麻麻的牙齿想穿透织物噬咬他的皮肉。

这一切都太难受了，他想叫，残存的理智迫使自己在口腔内壁上狠狠咬了一口，浓郁的血腥味换来了片刻的理智，他用力打掉胡春杨的手想跳下床逃走。他断定胡春杨不会拦他，跌跌撞撞往门口跑，余光看得到周士原看戏的笑，摸到门把手的瞬间又被灼烧的无力感吞噬，他跌倒，落在滚烫的臂弯里，胡春杨俯视的眼神怜惜又带着一丝隐秘的好奇。

“嘉羿哥，你不要逼我……” 嘉羿微启的唇齿间看得到舌尖的血，胡春杨眉头一皱，低头亲上去，果然尝到了甜腥味，心疼很快被兴奋替代。他细细舔过每一颗贝齿与口腔，含着柔软的唇瓣轻轻地舔咬，直到感觉令人不悦的血腥味都被自己的气息覆盖了才分离出来，望着嘉羿的眼神炙热发亮，呼吸不自觉粗重，浑身的血液都在沸腾。

他把绵软无力的嘉羿抱回床上。药效已经扩散了，嘉羿的脸已然涨红，脖颈都染上情欲的粉，瞳孔挣扎着捉不住一个焦点。胡春杨怕他再做出伤害自己的举动，起身取了方才抽屉里的物什，先是拿了黑色的口球，扣着下巴塞进被吻得红艳近乎透明的嘴里，又拿了手铐绑了一只手腕在床头。他想了想，还是戴上了眼罩，今天的画面，让他少记得一点是一点吧。

周士原颇为惊讶地看胡春杨冷静地做完这些，回头给了自己一个询问的眼神。他抿了口古典杯里的威士忌，扬扬眉毛示意胡春杨优先，心里愈加觉得有意思了起来。

被束缚了行动和感官，连话都说不出来，嗓子的牵扯连呜咽都是干涩的，嘉羿即使深陷恐惧，也不自主攥着胡春杨的手臂，唯一没被绑缚的手里能抓着点东西，是他微薄安全感的来源。因着药//物的原因身子里燃烧难耐，胡春杨啃咬的唇齿反而带来被解放的快感，叫人身体不自觉卷曲想汲取更多解药，即使内心烧得通红的灰烬正漫天飘落。

嘉羿本就白皙的皮肤在黑色道具的衬托下愈加光洁，发热浮起的红晕像甜美的草莓棉花糖。他的胳膊被攥着，他被需要着，这让他心里满满的，满到在咬上那优美的下颌线时悉数喷发，在脑海里开出绚烂的烟花，喧嚣、眩目、思不暇接。有什么在体内撺掇、冲撞。

他感受不到自己了。

他像一团包裹着嘉羿的烈火，他要烧灼他，吞噬他，占有他。

他疯了，同时扩/张着后//庭和烙印着前胸。平时胸膛宽阔的大男孩蜷在怀里的模样是那么纤细脆弱，被咬得颤抖，又因为一下进去两根手指的粗鲁而僵硬绷紧。他很快探进第三根，无师自通地拿指腹灵活地刮他的肠//壁，在甬道里毫无章法地乱窜，凶猛带着不由分说的侵略。嘉羿下半身挣扎得厉害，他只得一条腿跪在嘉羿一边大腿上压住。想到明天必是一大片淤青，心疼得流连在腰侧的啃咬换成了犬齿的摩挲。上身忍耐着酥痒下身承受着开拓，嘉羿承受不住，委屈的呜咽逐渐变成放肆的哭泣，夹杂着痛苦的哀叫。

“杨杨”，“杨杨”他涣散地唤，落在胡春杨的耳里化作旖旎的嗔。

他忍不住扶住胀痛的硬物全数没入，窄小湿热的甬道一瞬间包裹上来像千万张小口紧紧地吸附。“哥……”他发出似乎全身心的喂叹，在拷链“哗啦”一瞬间的绷紧下格外情//色，火热如同嘉羿的隐秘之处。

“哥……你好美……”他俯下身舔着嘉羿耳朵说，红艳的小嘴就在耳边不知道是因为哭泣还是被进入急促地抽噎，只有破碎的泣音，说不出半个字来，无法闭合的唇角溢出闪亮的涎液。

他仰望的哥，此刻像他手心断翅的小鸟，压抑着痛，乖顺地依偎，飞不出掌心。

他都怀疑吃了春///药的是不是自己才对。

“我爱你啊，哥”他反复喃喃念着，不顾拷链的挣扎和被抓变形的床单，在那温热紧致的甬///道里冲撞，每一下都仿佛把皮囊顶到近乎透明，才退到带出了一圈红肉，再狠狠顶入。他挑战着他那膜壁的极限，感受着快被撑破却还被紧紧需要着的快感。

嘉羿被顶得反胃，舌头被口///球堵着恶心都犯不出来，只有眼泪能代替痛苦疯狂地流淌。周士原看得尽兴极了，也不遮掩从浴袍中探出来的坚挺坐到床边，温柔地为嘉羿取下束缚的口物，卡在腹中反胃的酸水得到出口，冲到咽喉激起更多的唾液溢出麻木而无法闭合的双唇，还因着下身的撞击而随着有气无力地申///吟

周士原用手指描摹了一圈柔软的嘴唇，抬手牵连起一道细长的银丝。他这般往复玩弄了几回，便用沾着涎水的手指直直探入了柔软的口腔。

一下插到了咽喉，口腔条件反射地合上含住了手指。周士原用手指模仿着姓////器抽//差的样子，深深浅浅地捣弄翻搅。胡春杨已经捏着他的脚腕掰开双腿叠在胸前方便自己由上而下毫无阻拦地贯穿，无人照顾的阴///////茎凌乱地摇晃，头部溢出的精///液随着甩动落在两人的胸脯上，斑斑点点。胡春杨甚至忍不住边肏边尽力塌下腰腹，想去多蹭一点嘉羿的精水……他要将自己的留进去，也想让嘉羿的留在自己身上，好像这样他们就是交融了般。嘉羿恍惚中觉得像身处一场献祭，进贡给隐秘而骇人的神灵，除了被锐利的齿撕碎别无他法。他失了魂，机械地吮吸着周士原翻搅的手指，无意识地申///吟，连绵而湿热。有一下戳得太深他条件反射闭合牙关咬到手指，周士原下意识抽出手来一耳光就甩了上去。

他没控制住力道打得狠了，嘉羿半边面颊立刻充了血一片绯红，偏着头，咬着下唇，脖颈的流线被拉得更加纤长深刻。胡春杨一阵心空，却不是心疼而是疯狂的悸动，他握上嘉羿的柱身保持着和下体相同的频率套弄，眼前是不解气的周士原掐着打着嘉羿胸前的红//缨泄愤，很快那两点便小小地挺立起来，红红得肿胀着，娇艳欲滴，丰盈可口。

他很快释放在嘉羿身体的深处，摊开手一片粘腻，他一点点抹在吻痕遍布的小腹，抽出姓////器，汩汩的浓稠随着拔出流到股//缝和床单，他还有，用手握着射了些在深色的阴//囊上，又拿龟///头将他们挤回洞口送了进去。

谁不爱破碎的美呢……尤其是舞台上那么耀眼的嘉羿哥，却在自己的身下像被剥光的芭比娃娃，满是众人看不见的绯红爱痕。

他有些失神，周士原已经拽着脚腕将人拖向自己，站在床边将两条修长的大白腿架在腰上，冲着还在开合和流//精的洞口毫不留情地进入。满足的叹息盖过了嘉羿无力的申//吟。盛满精///液的洞穴给了他前有未有的湿润，嘉羿此时像一颗熟透的蜜桃，每一口都满是香甜的汁水。他毫发无阻地捣弄，噗嗞地挤压声格外淫////秽。嘉羿被扯得下身悬空，屁//股一半在床上一半在窗外，死死攥着扣在床头的手铐，头部撞在床头，咚咚得比他无力的哭泣声还响。

他身子被折腾得人鱼线附近的青筋都突了起来，胡春杨被艳丽的红蛊惑着，伸手架在颤抖的腰下垫着，俯身去啃咬那圆润的小果子。他舍不得用力，用齿缘勾勒着小巧的形状，舌尖忍不住舔弄，掂弄两下再打着旋，然后整个包裹进口腔绵长地吮吸。嘉羿胸肌大，此时软软的，在嘴里是棉花糖和年糕都比不上的弹嫩。他知道吸出了隐隐约约的血丝味，才转向另一个乳/////头。他不明白为什么如此迷你的一个小点能带来偌大的满足感，尤其是嘉羿由哭泣转成的舒服的叹息，潮水般一浪一浪打在耳边。他含着红缨，另只手不自觉伸向嘉羿的后脑勺护住，五指插在发丝里轻轻地揉搓，柔软满足。

“舒服吗，嘉羿哥” 他深情地看着黑色的眼罩，仿佛能透见背后波光潋滟的双眼。他问完深深地吻下去，用力到像要把嘉羿的舌头在自己的嘴里含化。

周士原叫他让开，解开了手铐把嘉羿抱起来丢到床沿，自己再欺身上床将腿架到肩膀上继续操/////干，嘉羿后仰的脑袋在床边晃动，周士原爱怜地欺身在突起的喉结上吻了下，抬眼对胡春杨笑着说：你试试，很爽的。

胡春杨犹豫地扶着自己的姓///器探入已经很久没合上的口中，很快抵到了舌根，他没敢深入，只是浅浅的抽送着，周士原瞅着他送入的时候一个用力的挺身，姓///器一下滑过了根部没入紧到不可思议的喉道。

他看到纤长脖颈上一个吓人的突起，慌得抽了出来，嘉羿剧烈地咳嗽，挣扎中手胡乱抓住了自己的十指，被反向握住。“哥，乖一点” 他抚摩着嘉羿发烫的面颊还是插了进去，这一次他没有害怕地缓慢破开舌根的地域，一点点挤进纤薄的喉咙。

嘉羿的肌肤很薄，平时就经常能看到脖子上的血管，而现在他清楚地看见一块凸起慢慢滑过喉结，将脖子撑起一道小小的山丘。他摸上去，坚硬的一块，隐隐地喘息。

喉咙里抑制不住的喂叹让他清楚地知道那是自己的痕迹。他感到神奇、情难自己地抽出来再送进去，控制不住绵延至全身的刺激。他着迷地看着皮肤下的凸起越进越深，连囊袋都很不得一并送入嘉羿的嘴里。他脑袋爽得发麻，射出来的时候过于激动洒了嘉羿满脸，从下巴顺着流过艳红的嘴，流到黑色的眼罩。他跪在地上，虔诚地捧着嘉羿的脸颊，反向地交吻。

周士原射出来时嘉羿被他抱在怀里，像只奄奄一息的小猫窝在臂弯，脑袋垂垂地折在颈窝。嘉羿已经射不出来了，性///器软软地落在小腹，被掐着腰灌满的时候身子本能地抽搐了两下，胡春杨忍不住取下眼罩，看到嘉羿因为光线的刺激埋得更深，只留红到令人发颤的眼尾，映衬着湿漉漉交缠的黑睫。

嘉羿像柔弱的婴儿偎依在他怀里，他亲吻着因为眼泪而咸涩的眼睛，舌尖梳理着长软的睫毛。

他们摆弄了他一个晚上，换着人，换着地方，换着姿势。到后来他一点眼泪也流不出来，眼神失焦地微微眯缝，软软地被挂在胸膛或者被放在各种平面。他甚至被夹在两人中间被一起进入，除了疼痛得皱眉看不出一丝其他的表情。

嘉羿晕过去前胡春杨甚至掐上他的脖子两秒想让他保持清醒。反应过来后吓得怔在原地，嘉羿在眼前直直坠入柔软的被褥。像天使坠落云朵，身边是凋落的碎羽。

他早忘了这是一场交易，忘了所谓想让他自由的目的。

他甚至想将他藏起来。

tbc.


End file.
